vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Fly
Gray Fly= |-|Tower of Gray= Summary Gray Fly is a minor villain in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. He is an assassin sent by DIO to attack the group aboard a plane flying from Japan to Cairo. He is a mass murderer who has killed people by the hundreds and got paid for it, even before he was loyal to DIO. One incident in particular where a plane crash killed 300 people in England was rumored to be his doing. His stand is known as the Tower of Gray, which resembles a stag beetle about the size of one's hand. It's main merits are its speed and its ability to extend out a secondary pair of jaws from inside its mouth like a harpoon. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, 8-C with Tower of Gray Name: Gray Fly Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part 3: Stardust Crusaders) Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 70s-80s Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Stamina, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible) and Summoning (Of his Stand), Tower of Gray which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its Stand User), Flight, Afterimage Creation, Regeneration (High-Low, can regenerate its entire tongue-like extension even after Star Platinum had torn it to bits), Body Control (Can extend out it secondary tongue-like jaw for several meters), Small Size (Type 1/2), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility and Invisibility Attack Potency: Below Average level, Building level+ with Tower of Gray (Can damage Star Platinum) Speed: Below Average Human, Massively FTL with Tower of Gray (An early Part 3 Star Platinum couldn't catch it, claimed that ten guns fired simultaneously from one centimeter away couldn't hit it) Lifting Strength: Below Average Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average level, likely Building level with Tower of Gray Stamina: Very high, can get up and talk for a while even after having his head split open Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Tower of Gray's Tower Needle Standard Equipment: His Stand, Tower of Gray Intelligence: Likely very high, a skilled mass murderer who has lots of experience killing by the hundreds Weaknesses: Whatever happens to his stand happens to him, his stand cannot react to things it doesn't see coming, and is thus susceptible to sneak attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Secondary Jaw:' Tower of Gray has a secondary extendable tongue-like appendage with a pair of jaws on the end of it. It can be extended for several meters and pierce through several people like a harpoon. It can also be regenerated, as it was still able to bite Hierophant Green's face after Star Platinum had torn it to shreds. Tower of Gray's modus operandi is to use this to pierce through the heads of its victims and sever their tongues. By attacking aboard planes, Gray Fly has killed people by the hundreds and got paid for it. *'Agility:' Tower of Gray is fast enough to outpace and evade Star Platinum, even when it used both of its hands at once to attack. It also has great precision as well, allowing it to write in perfect cursive on the wall of a plane with the blood from the severed tongues of its victims. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Bugs Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users